Regret
by St0ryTeller
Summary: Again, title kind of captures this part.. :


**See what happens when I'm meant to be doing my university work? lol**

"How long?" Ezra asked Aria as he sat on the edge of the bed in shock. She sat up too from her side of the bed and shifted so she was closer to him, able to touch his back to say she was sorry. He immediately jumped away from her touch while she brought her hand to her chest in a clenched fist and sobbed. Ezra stood while she began to cry and walked to face the corner of the room, his back facing her.

"How long, Aria," her repeated, his tone showing more agitation now. An emotion Aria had never witnessed, with the threat that he could explode at any moment. She hated that she was the cause of such pain.

"A few months," she replied before she sobbed audibly. He turned around to her glaring. She had no right to be the one crying. His heart visibly breaking, his hand clenched in anguish and his eyes tortured, he let his next word be a whisper.

"Why?" he asked her. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, blubbering.

"You weren't here, you were always at work. Jason, he-" she began to justify, as if it was okay. Ezra cut her off.

"And that gave you the right to sleep with him, for months, Aria?" he screamed at her, closing the gap between them in a rage in no way in Ezra's natural character. She collapsed to her side and curled into a foetal position, pulling the blanket around her on his side of the bed while she took the shouting.

"Get, OUT of my side of the bed. You have no place here anymore," he roared as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out. Her size meant there was no way she could have fought off such an action. Her cries became more audible.

"I am- so sorry. I lost myself for a moment; for a long moment. I regret every second of it, please Ezra," she began to beg, but he wasn't taking any of it. He walked straight to her and looked her in the eye.

"Get. Out," he calmly said. "I just very quickly, quicker than I ever believed to be possible, fell out of love with you," he said, allowing the effect of his words to hit her like a cannonball. "You will never be the same person to me," he spoke with no emotion. Her hands flew to his arms while she tried to bargain.

"Never, never will it happen again. There is no excuse, but I, just- I needed someone, Ezra. You weren't here," she said, putting it all back on him.

"I was here! Every night. I had a phone during the day, email even. Aria, you could have spoken to me any time. But no, you chose to go and fuck this moron who used to live on your street! Nothing can ever restore what we had. I thought- I thought I had my soul mate," he said in realisation that he was losing his world.

"You _do_ have your soul mate! She just fucked up, majorly and has learned her lesson. Please, I'm begging-" she said before he cut her off again.

"Don't- don't you dare beg me for clemency. I won't give it to you. I won't give you anything ever again," he concluded before he abruptly began storming out of their bedroom. If she wasn't leaving, he bloody was.

"I'm pregnant," she choked. She and Ezra had been talking about having children of their own for a long time, had only recently been trying.

Ezra stopped in his tracks while the final portion of his intact heart ripped mercilessly apart. He turned to look at her with disgust.

"You don't even know if it's mine. How could you, Aria?" he finally cried while he looked at her in a way he never thought he would; disgust.

"It is yours, Jason and I were always safe. I wouldn't do that to you-" she began.

"BUT YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME, ARIA! You did THAT to me," he shouted ferociously before he stormed out and left her there, the bedroom door slamming forcefully behind him so their bedroom shook, and so did Aria. She dropped to the floor, not recognising herself while she loudly sobbed, like she never had before in her life. She had been the one to fuck it up. She had lost him; she knew she didn't deserve him anymore. She wondered, while she clutched a hand to her abdomen, if she had ever deserved him at all.


End file.
